mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Raining Fish
It's Raining Fish is episode 2 of episode 7. It first aired on Jan 28th, 2010. Premise A special fundraising event is ruined by a terrible storm! Summary Everybody is enjoying a day at the pool outside of Cynthia's house for the charity event to raise money for new basketball uniforms. Everybody who donates is getting a chance to have a mud mask or foot massage while the kids enjoy the sunny weather. Mrs. Payne goes on to say that its a beautiful and nice day when suddenly it begins to pour down rain - a fish! Mr. Thomas tells everybody to take cover from all of the fish and pouring rain when later the following day, Milo is trying to determine what to write for the schools newspaper for Mr. Russard's class when suddenly everybody runs by the group in a panic. Lilly runs over and tells them about the many fish that rained down. She runs home to tell their parents after she informs Alfred as Camille states that Milo now has a story for the paper. Cynthia tearfully whines about the fish that all fell down on them as Alfred and co approach to ask about the situation. Cynthia demands Alfred to do something about it as he picks up a fish, deeming it to be a yellow perch. Alfred places it into the nearby full with water bucket, then tells Mrs. Payne put them back into the lake. However, both Payne woman have Cynthia's cousins do it instead. Mrs. Payne explains that the weather had been very sunny and calm, then suddenly it was pouring rain and then the fish rained down. Camille states that it wasn't like that in the forest and Alfred suggest they go down to the lake to investigate. They inform Milo what happened when suddenly he tells them he only has a picture of Oakley dancing, and then he shows them the video. It's then Oakley tells them that he had been trying to balance on the log. The heavy wind was spinning it around! He then explains how violent the water was and Alfred calls this clue 3! After they solve it, they head back to Cynthia's to reveal what had happened. The cold air that moved over the lake caused a funnel of water to form, which sucked up some of the water due to the speed and strength. Which is why the fish had fallen down in a random spot. It's then Milo decides he is going to use this for his report when Alfred suggest they resume the fundraiser, due to needing the new uniforms. As it continues, Lilly cheerfully dives on the water slide as Cynthia shows how much money she has gathered so far. Then Mr. Russard happily tells Milo he has gotten an A +++ and expects these types of grades grom now on. Which then makes Milo very sad as Camille and Alfred laugh and the episode ends... Quotes * Cynthia: But mommy... I'm still scared of the fish! *''Mrs. Payne: Get over it dear.'' ''-----'' Trivia *Usually fish can't last too long out of water, so some of the fish should have parished. It seems odd that all of them managed to survive long enough without water considering some were outside of it longer then others. *It seems careless that nobody would try to stop Cynthia from going onto the water slide when the storm appeared. Thunder and Lightning are not good with water and can severly harm people when mixed. *Also, Lilly was shown without any parental figure in this episode. Normally she is always with Mr/Mrs hedgehog or Alfred. She didn't come with Alfred either and ran off without them. *Mr. Remy sounds different then usualy when he greets J.J. *Just why would Milo need to do a report? It's already been said that their school just teaches music class. Goofs *Notice how weird Gabby looks as Alfred says: "Yes we did." *When Alfred comments that clue 2 is the weather, a forward and pause icon is seen on the stormy picture. However this seems to be an error, since nobody had filmed it. *The inside of Camille's mouth goes from colored to appearing color-less back and fourth when she says to Oakly "But it wasn't raining..." *In the wide pan view when Alfred and Camille show up. A disturbing scene can be found it one looks below the puddle closest to Cynthia to see a fish missing its lower half. Further up is a lower half with no top half. It's possible these are error's however. *The shape and partial color of the bioptic telescope Cynthia was using while watching for Alfred and Co changes ever so slightly It also completely dissapears within the next scene and is not shown to be anywhere nearby. *Right before Edgar falls into the water he's shown with a big tooth/bucktooth. While normally he isn't shown with any teeth. *The line with everybody waiting at the entrance is messed up. Victor is shown going next but he was all the way behind Otter Boy in another scene. Then he is shown in front of Fox Girl who was supposed to be next. Then again when J.J. is with Mrs. Payne, he was all the way at the end of the line behind otter girl and she hadn't even got to the front of the line yet. *A stripe of Lilly's bathing suit is messed up when Cynthia suddenly stops her. *When Cynthia tells her cousins to get back to work they look to be standing ON the bushes. Which would sorta be impossible since bushes teld to falter after weight is pushed onto them. Gallery 'Video' Category:Episodes